Primeiro Orvalho da Manhã
by Sissi
Summary: [IYKag]: Toda vez que você acordar, e for um dia frio, olhe para as folhas e note os pequenos orvalhos, tão límpidos quanto o cristal, pendurados nos cantos das plantas, tentando ao máximo não cair e se despedaçar. Tentando ao máximo permanecer uma


Primeiro Orvalho da Manhã

Por: Sissi

Disclaimer: IY não é meu, mas da Rumiko Takahashi.

One-shot

            Meu corpo está um pouco dolorido, mas não creio que haja nada errado. O sol está começando a descer detrás de colinas verdes cujos topos são coloridos, provavelmente, devido a flores que devem formar um verdadeiro lençol natural. Os pássaros já não estão mais com medo de nós, e alguns até saíram de seus lares e começaram a cantar uma bela melodia. Posso perceber uma calmaria no ar, dissipando a tensa atmosfera que havia reinado até alguns instantes atrás. 

            O céu está clareando, e o miasma de Naraku já está se dissipando. Ainda bem. Não acho que meus pulmões agüentariam por muito tempo o cheiro forte de aura negativa, mesmo que eu seja a reencarnação da Kikyou que fora uma sacerdotisa extremamente poderosa. Sou humana, no final das contas, mas isso não me deixa nem um pouco triste. Gosto de ser humana. Gosto de poder sentir e expressar minhas emoções, e principalmente, não tenho medo da morte. 

            Pelo o que o Inuyasha me contou, os youkais são imortais. Eles podem viver para sempre, tudo depende de não morrer nas mãos de algum inimigo. Pensando bem, eles parecem ser tão poderosos quanto vampiros. 

            Sempre tive uma certa fascinação por vampiros, por causa da sua incrível imortalidade e de eles poderem se manter jovens para sempre. Jovens e belos, com aquela pele quase translúcida e um sorriso enigmátiço e fatal. Sinto meu corpo tremer de expectativa. Sempre fiquei inconformada com o fato de eles poderem ser mortos com uma estaca no coração ou que a mera presença de água benta, crucifixo e alho possa atemorizá-los. Como é possível que seres, criaturas da noite tão poderosas como eles possam ser derrotados com meras bugigangas? É muito improvável. Suspiro um pouco.

            Mas, agora que eu penso sobre vampiros, acho que sei por que eu adorava estes seres malignos. Eles eram imortais. Eu me lembro de quando eu era pequena e, à noite, me enfiava debaixo do cobertor, esperando tudo ficar escuro e quente. Eu fechava meus olhos e tentava parar de respirar e de me mexer. Queria saber qual seria a sensação de estar morta. Por alguns instantes, eu até conseguia, mas minha mente não conseguia parar de funcionar. Ficava me perguntando como seria dormir para sempre e nunca mais ter noção de estar viva. De existir. De fazer parte da vida de outros. 

            Eu ficava lá, debaixo do cobertor, tentando ficar morta. Engraçado, não? Eu até tentava parar de pensar, mas não dava certo. Mesmo que eu falasse para mim mesma para não pensar, eu sabia que estava viva. É diferente de quando você está realmente morta e não tem mais a sensação de existir. Fico um pouco decepcionada pelo fato de nunca ter conseguido alcançar este meu pequeno desejo, por mais estranho que ele possa parecer.

            Viro um pouco meu rosto e posso ver o Miroku e a Sango de olhos fechados, um perto do outro. Por um momento, meu coração pára de medo, mas após ver seus peitos se levantarem e abaixarem, fecho meus olhos e agradeço a Deus por eles estarem simplesmente dormindo. Tenho medo de nunca mais vê-los. Deles, e do Inuyasha. 

            Não sei se foi meu destino parar em Sengoku Jidai através do velho poço  Come-Ossos. Nem sei se era meu destino ser a reencarnação da Kikyou, mas sei que eu estou aqui, e que eu quero ficar com meus amigos. Para sempre? Talvez. Eu sei que isso é impossível, pois tenho a minha família na era atual, mas eu gostaria tanto que meu coração até dói de tristeza. 

            O Miroku pode ser um monge bastante pervertido, mas debaixo desta máscara que ele usa, está um homem cansado de correr atrás de um youkai que detém sua vida nas suas mãos. Literalmente. Ele quer ser feliz, ter uma família, e poder viver assim para sempre. Pode ser minha imaginação, mas é assim que eu o imagino. Ele é um homem forte por fora, mas por dentro, ele tem medo. Do quê? Do futuro. E da morte.     

            A Sango é uma garota linda e forte. Ela possui uma determinação que eu não possuo, o que me deixava um pouco com inveja. Mas isso não importa. Lentamente, ela conquistou meu coração, e agora, somos quase irmãs. Nós conversamos durante à noite, sobre a vida, sobre o futuro, e de vez em quando, sobre o amor. Ela é como qualquer garota, deseja ser feliz e ter uma família, mas a culpa sempre a perseguirá. Kohaku sempre pesará na sua consciência. Já tentei animá-la, mas nada parece adiantar quando o assunto é seu irmão. 

            Eu gostaria de que o meu laço com o Souta fosse o mesmo, mas não é. Nós gostamos um do outro, e eu faria qualquer coisa por ele, mas nossas vidas não giram em torno do outro. Eu o ajudo com lição-de-casa, com opiniões e palpites, mas eu não fico o dia inteiro imaginando se ele está bem, ou se ele precisa da sua irmã mais velha. Eu apenas espero que ele chegue a mim e me peça ajuda. Nada mais. Será que eu sou uma boa irmã?

            O vovô, a mamãe, eu sinto tanta falta deles... Mas eles entendem o porquê de eu ter que ficar aqui. Foi tudo minha culpa quando a jóia de quatro almas se quebrou e seus fragmentos foram lançados em todos os lugares, inclusive nas mãos do Naraku. Quem poderia se esquecer disso? 

            Meus amigos não me culpam por isso, mas acho que é pelo fato de termos nos encontrado e formado uma família só nossa. Sorrio um pouco com a memória de como nos encontramos. Cada um tinha a sua história e sua vida, e, no entanto, um fio foi laçado em torno de nossos dedos, unindo-nos para sempre. Às vezes, levanto minha mão e tento ver se há um fio vermelho me ligando ao Inuyasha. Um tanto infantil e bobo, eu sei, mas é proibido sonhar? Ou ser infantil?

            Já tenho dezessete anos. Estranho... Quando eu era pequena, eu sempre queria ser grande, poder conversar com os adultos, participar de festas para pessoas grandes e outras coisas assim. Porém, agora que eu já sou uma adulta, não quero crescer, quero ser criança para sempre. Quero poder fazer tudo o que eu quero sem pensar nas conseqüências. Quero amar livremente, sem ter medo de rejeição. Quero poder sonhar livremente. 

            Meus sonhos... À medida que cresci, eles foram se transformando. Aos poucos, eles foram sumindo, e agora, não creio que ainda os possua. Minha alma parece estar oca, faltando algo tão precioso quanto a minha vida. Meus sonhos...

            Eu os quero de volta. Mas não posso, não é? Acho que se eu tivesse permanecido jovem, igual a uma criança, eu não estaria me sentindo assim. Eu me sentiria livre e feliz, e teria permanecido ingênua. Eu não teria aprendido sobre a violência, o estupro, os assassinatos, a corrupção... Eu teria permanecido pura. Eu seria como uma folha branca de papel, sem nada escrito, sem nenhuma tinta para escurecer a brancura dela. Limpa, como uma criança.

            Que vontade de ler o livro sobre o Peter Pan e a Terra do Nunca...

            O sol já desapareceu, e a noite está ficando cada vez mais escura e fria. Tremo um pouco, e tento permanecer acordada. Não sei, sinto que, se eu dormir, irei perder alguma coisa muito importante para mim. O que será? Não faço a mínima idéia, mas, em todo caso, por que não esperar todos acordarem antes? Quero ver os olhos do Inuyasha.

            Um certo movimento à minha direita me alerta para o perigo iminente. Fecho meus olhos e tento respirar sem nenhum som, para tentar despistar meu inimigo. Meu coração está batendo cada vez mais rápido, e não consigo deixar de suar. Estou com medo. 

             Uma mão quente e cheia de calos toca meu rosto, e repentinamente, sei que é o Inuyasha. Abro meus olhos, e sorrio para ele, mesmo não conseguindo vê-lo claramente. Posso apenas ver o seu vulto e seus olhos dourados, que sempre me fascinaram, pois me lembram do sol. Sempre adorei o sol, o dia e o calor. Acho que eu seria uma vampira terrível, pois não suportaria viver apenas durante a noite, e morreria de saudades do meu querido sol, que me aquece de manhã com seus raios luminosos, deixando-me feliz e satisfeita comigo mesma, toda enrolada no meu cobertor.  

            Mas, por alguma razão, seus olhos estão um pouco turvos, como se houvesse algum líquido banhando suas pupilas. Serão... Lágrimas? Por que você está chorando, Inuyasha?  

            Suas mãos tremem quando eles encostam meu rosto, como se estivessem tocando num bloco de mármore. Estou começando a sentir minhas pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas, como se o sono quisesse minha companhia. Parece-me um pouco com a história de Sherazade, sempre acordada de noite para contar uma história maravilhosa ao sultão, a fim de adiar a sua morte. 

            "Kagome! Agüente firme!" 

            O quê? Foi você que gritou, Inuyasha? Por que você não quer que eu durma? Estou extremamente cansada, meu corpo inteiro está começando a doer. Levanto minha mão e toco-lhe as faces molhadas. 

            Minhas mãos estão empapadas de sangue. Levanto um pouco meu rosto e vejo meu peito coberto de um líquido viscoso e vermelho, e um buraco bem acima de meu coração. Meu sangue. Era por isso que você estava chorando? Porque eu vou morrer? 

            Então era por isso...

            "Kagome! Por favor, não durma!" ele grita, mas sua voz está se tornando cada vez mais distante. Tento sorrir, mas até meus músculos faciais doem, como se estivessem paralisados. Pois é, acho que terei que me separar de meus amigos por algum tempo. Não será para sempre, certo? Eu quero muito reencontrá-los, pois eu os amo muito. Eles significam a vida para mim, assim como a minha família.  

            Sentirei falta de todos, mas principalmente de você, Inuyasha, meu príncipe encantado. Quantas vezes eu sonhei ver você pedindo para que eu ficasse? Umas mil vezes, mas desta vez, é diferente, pois minha partida é para sempre. Ou será que não? Tantas perguntas sem respostas... Parece até que estou filosofando, quando, na realidade, acho que estou apenas delirando e vendo minha vida passar diante de meus olhos. Não sinto medo, apenas uma grande tristeza e saudade.

            Não é linda esta palavra, 'saudade'? Um substantivo abstrato que quer dizer tanta coisa... Uma simples palavra que representa um dos sentimentos mais indescritíveis do mundo. Como você pode descrever a sensação de perda, de querer ter alguém perto de si, de querer abraçá-la quando ela aparecer diante de você, de puxar a manga de sua camisa para que ela não parta e o deixe só?

            "Por favor, fique comigo, Kagome..." ele sussurra, e eu sinto lágrimas escorrerem sobre minha face. Ah, Inuyasha, não tenha medo, eu sei que nossa separação pode parecer muito tempo, mas agora que eu estou começando a ter uma idéia do que é a eternidade, a vida é tão efêmera, é tão curta, que qualquer vida é tão valiosa quando o maior diamante, e por isso, ficaremos longe um do outro por apenas um curto período de tempo. Uma vida? O que ela representa para a eternidade? Apenas um grão de areia numa praia. 

            Não fique assim, nós nos encontraremos em breve. Eu prometo. Até lá, tente ser feliz, porque eu quero muito que você encontre um pouco de felicidade. Você, que já sofreu tanto com a morte de sua primeira amada, com a ausência de um pai, com o preconceito contra os meio-youkais, merece ser feliz. Você não pode ser feliz. Você tem que ser feliz.  

            "Não morra..." 

            Eu sinto muito, Inuyasha. Peça qualquer coisa, menos isto, porque eu não poderei realizá-lo. Peça para ser um youkai, peça para ser um humano, qualquer coisa, menos isto. Por favor, Inuyasha, não me quebre ainda mais. Já estou quebrada, e tenho medo de nunca mais me tornar uma só. Eu posso parecer forte, mas eu sou tão frágil quanto o primeiro orvalho da manhã. Qualquer tremor, e eu me despedaço em infinitas partículas pelo ar. 

            "Viva, Kagome, viva...Por mim..."

            Eu te amo, e por favor, me desculpe, Inuyasha. Encontraremo-nos em breve e não se esqueça de mim. Toda vez que você acordar, e for um dia frio, olhe para as folhas e note os pequenos orvalhos, tão límpidos quanto o cristal, pendurados nos cantos das plantas, tentando ao máximo não cair e se despedaçar. Tentando ao máximo permanecer uma única unidade. Lembre-se de mim neste momento.

            Como um orvalho, minha vida foi bastante curta, mas espero que eu tenha trazido um pouco de beleza e felicidade para as pessoas que me viram e me conheceram. Vocês estarão sempre na minha memória, e se nós renascermos, quero que nos encontremos novamente. Quero que vocês participem da minha vida. 

            Eu amo todos vocês. E, adeus. 

                                                            _~Fim~_


End file.
